Une étoile dans l'obscurité
by Elwin
Summary: Guerre 14 18, un jeune soldat est blessé et soigné par une infirmière dont il tombe amoureux. C'est en pensant à elle qu'il retourne sur le front espérant toujours la revoir. Fic traitant des conditions de vies des soldats et de l'espoir dans l'horreur.
1. Chapter 1

**Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que j'ai écris cette fanfic lorsque j'avais 14 ans (j'en ai 17) donc c'est possible que y'a des fois ça soit un peu nunuche. Mais aussi que "un long dimanche de fiançaille" n'était pas encore sorti au cinéma donc si y'a ressemblance: je n'y peut rien! Et cette fic est un peu dure mais réaliste mais je l'ai écrite car les guerres mondiales me passionaient et que j'ai gagné un concours qui m'avait fait partir en voyage dans le nord de la France visiter les lieux en lien avec ces guerres ainsi que des musées. Et c'est lors de ce voyage que cette fanfic m'est venu à l'esprit.**

**Une étoile dans l'obscurité**

Nous sommes en 1917, en pleine guerre mondiale. La moitié de la population avait été mobilisée pour attaquer l'ennemi, peu d'hommes revenaient vivants des fronts.

Notre histoire commence dans un camp où étaient rassemblés les blessés. Là-bas, on les soignait du mieux qu'on pouvait puis on les renvoyait sur les champs de bataille, certains mourraient, d'autre non… Ce qui est sûr c'est que les infirmières bénévoles ne s'attardaient jamais sur un cas, pour elles, c'était juste un soldat de plus ou de moins à soigner. Elles ne s'arrêtaient jamais sur une même personne : elles avaient trop à faire. Nombreux étaient les patients qui recherchaient à chaque fois un peu de réconfort au près de cette compagnie féminine. Ils leur disaient des mots doux, ils prenaient leurs mains fines pour les caresser et ainsi trouver un minimum de douceur. Mais celles-ci les rejetaient poliment pour passer deux minutes plus tard à un autre soldat.

C'est là que fut envoyer Charles, un jeune homme d'à peine 18 ans contraint de se battre. Mais blessé par une balle dans la cuisse il fut envoyé dans cette « infirmerie ». Il était maigre, mal en point. Ses cheveux habituellement châtains étaient sales et gris, son visage couvert de boue et son uniforme déchiré et taché de sang. Il attendait patiemment qu'on s'occupe de lui, couché sur un lit de fortune. Il était quand même chanceux d'un côté… Sa blessure ne nécessitait pas une amputation il pourrait alors regagner très bientôt le front.

Après plusieurs heures d'attente, on vint enfin s'occuper de lui. Ce fut une infirmière jeune et jolie qui arriva. Rien que cette vision lui redonna un peu de baume au cœur et il se sentit un peu mieux. Elle était petite mais très belle, ses cheveux longs retenus par un chignon encadraient un visage fin et délicat. Ses yeux bleus rappelaient à Charles les longues promenades le long de l'océan et il pouvait même sentir l'odeur de l'iode et entendre le cri des mouettes. Elle portait la même tenue que les autres infirmières avec un bandeau orné d'une croix rouge au tour du bras. Mais malgré cela elle lui semblait très différente.

Elle s'entreprit alors à déchirer légèrement le pantalon à Charles pour pouvoir soigner correctement sa blessure. Quand elle appliqua le désinfectant, le jeune homme ne put retenir un gémissement :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez moins mal après, dit-elle.

Charles n'avait jamais entendu un son aussi beau que cette voix mélodieuse, aussi chargée de nuances et de douceur que le plus beau des couchés de soleil. Ses mains étaient douces et fines et accomplissaient les gestes avec précision et légèreté. Le temps que dura les soins fut un de ses moments les plus agréables de sa vie.

Quand l'infirmière eut terminé, il retint sa main et lui dit :

- S'il vous plaît, restez encore un instant au près de moi. Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas…

- Je suis désolée mais d'autres soldats comme vous m'attendent, répondit-elle d'une voix apaisante.

-Tout n'est que misère et douleur là-bas, n'accepteriez-vous pas de me donner le réconfort que j'ai tant besoin ?

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne et lui dit les yeux aux bords des larmes, causées par le tourment que lui demandait son travail :

- Je le voudrais bien, comme je voudrais pouvoir en faire de même avec tous les blessés. Vous représentez chacun une vie différente que je vous dois de faire continuer.

- Donnez-moi un baiser, juste un… Rien qu'une fois.

Elle secoua lentement la tête et dégagea doucement sa main de celle du soldat. Son visage brillait à cause du sillon laissé par les larmes. Puis elle partit s'occuper d'un nouvel arrivant. Charles la regarda s'éloigner avec tristesse, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'on lui ordonna de se lever pour voir s'il était en état de marcher et ainsi regagner le front. Evidemment il l'était…

Assis dans sa tranchée, Charles pensait à son désespoir d'avoir du quitter cette douce compagnie pour des Poilus (comme ils étaient appelés à l'époque).

Il était le soldat le plus jeune de son régiment et c'est pour cela qu'on l'appelait « le Moufiot », surnom qui ne voulait rien dire donné par ses compagnons d'armes. Ils le prenaient parfois trop pour un gamin mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, après tout, ils étaient tous une grande famille non ?

La vie dans ces tranchées n'était pas terrible, même carrément atroce. Le sol était de la boue, l'hygiène était déplorable. Des morceaux de nourriture et même souvent de cadavre jonchaient le sol. Des insectes comme des mouches ou des cafards grouillaient les lieux. Et de plus, cette tranchée était fréquemment attaquée par l'ennemi. Beaucoup d'hommes mourraient de faim, de soif ou de maladie dans cet endroit. Régulièrement une charrette venait apporter des vivres et de quoi survivre, mais ces derniers temps il n'y avait plus aucune venue. Alors la plupart des soldats étaient devenus fous, d'autre buvaient de l'eau sale ce qui leur valait d'atroces maladies. Et ne parlons pas de l'odeur… Avec tous ces morts il régnait une constante atmosphère de puanteur chaude et étouffante, mélangée de poudre et de chair pourrie. C'était là que vivait Charles. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il avait été blessé à la cuisse et envoyé pour des soins au près des infirmières. Et il pensait toujours à elle… C'était sa lumière dans ce monde où tout était noir. Elle l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie.

- Oublie-la gamin, fit Ern un Poilu massif mais ayant néanmoins beaucoup de cœur. Elle en a vu passer d'autre des soldats comme toi.

Il eut un petit rire amusé devant l'acharnement de Charles à s'accrocher à l'espoir de la revoir.

- Ah vous les jeunes il y'a des choses que vous ne pouvez pas encore comprendre… soupira-t-il avant de repartir guetter l'arrivée d'un quelconque ennemi.

Charles ferma les yeux en se refusant d'écouter ce qu'avait dit son compagnon d'arme. Il la reverrait quoi qu'il puisse arriver, et quand tout sera fini, il pourra enfin avoir toute l'affection dont il avait tellement besoin.

- Eh ! L'Moufiot ! cria un soldat répondant au nom de Jean. Tu es de corvée de nettoyage !

Charles resta encore une minute allongé contre le bord de la tranchée à penser à sa douce infirmière puis il se releva pour aller faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Les autres profitaient souvent de son jeune âge pour lui faire accomplir les corvées les plus écœurantes. Nettoyer ces lieux étaient la pire des choses que l'on pouvait faire, il fallait sans arrêt retirer les restes de nourritures, de chair et de pourriture ancrés dans la boue. Et en principe après ces longues heures de nettoyage acharnées, Charles passait le reste du temps à vomir dans le petit fossé de terre servant de sanitaires en ces lieux déplorables. Il en oubliait même sa chère infirmière qui lui avait tant apporté dans sa solitude !

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

Trois semaine passèrent ainsi et une grosse épidémie de typhus arriva dans la tranchée, ce fut une vraie plaie pour les Poilus. La plupart tombèrent malades et moururent, d'autres, se tordant de douleur, réussirent à faire passer le mal. Mais tout allait en empirant… En effet le sol qui d'habitude n'était guère propre, certes, était maintenant recouvert d'immondices, d'excréments puants et liquides, de vomis et de corps morts déjà enfouis sous ces saletés. Les poux, les rats et les cafards avaient élu domicile dans ces tranchées, donnant un air encore plus misérable à ces lieux. Les Poilus sombraient encore plus rapidement dans la folie. Certains étaient proie à de violentes fièvres les plongeant dans un état de stupeur effrayant…Leur corps était pratiquement noir de poux qui grouillaient partout sur eux, dans leurs barbes, leurs cheveux et même sur leur peau et dans leur uniforme, favorisant ainsi le développement de la maladie.

Charles n'échappa pas au lot, après avoir beaucoup lutter contre ce fléau il attrapa le typhus… Il passa alors ses journées à vomir et à se tordre de douleur à cause de violents maux de ventre. Il n'avait même plus la force d'aller jusqu'aux « toilettes » pour se soulager. Il était totalement réduit à l'état de faiblesse, là, seul, appuyé contre le bord de la tranchée. Il cohabitait avec ses poux de corps et ses rejets, pris de temps à temps par de pénibles fièvres. Durant ses périodes de lucidités il pensait encore à sa douce infirmière mais peu à peu il cessa de continuer à croire qu'il la reverrait un jour, après tout n'était-il pas sur le point de mourir comme les autres ? Depuis que la charrette ne venait plus les approvisionner, il buvait de l'eau sale, mangeait de la nourriture pourri… Il ne dormait plus à cause des fréquentes attaques ennemi, il était réduit à l'état de néant. Ses compatriotes encore valides s'attristaient de le voir comme cela, ils commençaient déjà à dire :

- Dommage, ce petit avait devant lui un bel avenir…

Il fut malade comme un chien durant une semaine… Il eut ensuite une toute petite amélioration : ses maux de ventres étaient moins violents. Mais malgré ça nous pouvions dire qu'il était au bout du rouleau… En effet, là, à moitié effondré contre le bord de la tranchée il ne ressentait que la douleur : sa gorge irritée à force d'avoir vomi nourriture et eau, ses mains ensanglantées lors de ses tentatives de faire passer la douleur en se faisant mal ailleurs, son visage tiré et durcit par la poussière et enfin tous les insectes, poux et autre qui s'attaquaient à lui comme s'il était déjà mort. Tout le monde pensait que son heure allait bientôt sonner. Seulement il y eut un miracle…

Cela faisait un mois que ces soldats ne recevaient plus de nouvelles de l'extérieur, ni eau ni nourriture ni quoi que ce soit. Mais bientôt une charrette arriva durant une période de détente des attaques ennemies. Sur le coup personne n'osa y croire mais peu à peu les contours du véhicule se précisèrent et il arriva jusqu'à cette horrible tranchée. Dedans se trouvaient infirmières et docteurs ainsi que des vivres. Ce fut pendant une partie de lucidité de Charles où seulement la fièvre était présente, que sa douce élue débarqua. Mais il était trop faible pour se traîner jusqu'à elle, appuyé contre le bord de la tranchée il ne ressentait seulement la douleur des pierres contre son dos, des insectes le piquant encore et encore et de ses membres engourdis par l'épuisement. Et puis il se croyait encore prit d'hallucinations du à sa température…

- On n'osait plus croire à votre venue, fit Ern à l'infirmière dont le jeune soldat était amoureux. Bienvenue dans les catacombes !

- Des médecins s'occupent des malades… répondit-elle.

Elle semblait vouloir dire autre chose mais c'était comme si elle hésitait. Elle s'agitait sur place en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. Ern l'aida un peu :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe ma ptite dame ?

- En faite je cherche quelqu'un…Un soldat que j'ai rencontré il y'a quelque temps… Blessé à la cuisse. Jeune…

Au fond d'elle elle voulut rajouter « et séduisant » mais rien que cette idée la faisait rougir. Ern écarquilla alors grand les yeux d'étonnement :

- Ah mais c'est vous ! Vous savez que ça fait un bout de temps que le p'tit a perdu l'idée de vous revoir un jour… déclara le Poilu. Faut dire qu'il n'est pas très bien en ce moment… Pratiquement au bout du rouleau… Dommage j'l'aimais bien moi ce p'tit gars.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Je sais pas… Attendez je vais voir. Eh ! Jean !

Ern interpella un Poilu qui se trouvait non loin et celui-ci arriva en demandant ce qu'il voulait :

- Tu sais pas où serait l'Moufiot ?

- Il est dans la Vallée des Morts il me semble, répondit Jean.

- La Vallée des Morts ? demanda l'infirmière étonnée.

- Ouaip, fit Ern. C'est un peu plus loin dans la tranchée, plus personne n'y va c'est infesté de morts. Mais le pauvre il n'est presque plus capable de bouger…

- Conduisez-moi là-bas, ordonna-t-elle.

Jean ricana :

- Excusez-moi mais c'est pas trop un endroit fait pour les demoiselles comme vous !

Il s'en alla en riant encore tout bas puis la jeune fille se tourna vers son dernier espoir en le suppliant du regard.

- Suivez-moi, fit Ern qui avait bon cœur.

Essayant d'éviter cadavres et immondices, ils se frayèrent un chemin dans un passage boueux, chaque pas les rapprochant de plus en plus de Charles. En faite il ne se trouvait vraiment pas très loin d'où elle était arrivée, il avait du certainement la voir de loin, mais avec toute l'agitation elle n'aurait pas pu le remarquer.

Quand elle arriva sur les lieux, sa longue robe d'infirmière était sale et boueuse. Mais ce qu'elle vit ensuite la stupéfia : il était là…Seul, contre le bord de la tranchée, agonisant et très sale… il n'avait qu'un début de barbe car il était relativement jeune et ça ne poussait pas encore énormément. La jeune fille porta la main à sa bouche en le voyant ainsi, mais malgré cela il n'avait rien perdu de son charme à ses yeux. Elle remarqua qu'il portait toujours le même uniforme qu'elle avait déchiré au niveau de la cuisse pour le soigner. Elle n'attendit pas un moment de plus : elle courut à lui pendant que Ern restait en retrait.

Quand elle arriva elle fut tout d'abord choquée par l'odeur qu'il dégageait, un mélange de sang et d'excrément infecte… Elle eut un haut-le-cœur mais rien ne sortit heureusement. Et elle se mit à pleurer…

Quant à Charles, au moment où il entendit cette voix il essaya faiblement d'entrouvrir les yeux pour voir d'où provenait ce si jolie son. Il eut alors la vision d'une jeune femme accourant à lui, venant sans doute le chercher pour le pays des Morts… Mais c'était tellement flou…Quand elle lui prit la main il fut étonné de sentir enfin de la douceur…

- Est-ce si agréable de mourir ? dit-il avec peine d'une voix faible. Venez-vous me chercher pour m'emporter ?

- Non vous n'allez pas mourir. Je viens vous soigner, vous irez mieux ensuite, votre vie ne va pas s'arrêter dans cette tranchée ! fit avec fougue l'infirmière en pleurant.

Et soudain Charles se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas encore mort… Non il vivait, il ressentait encore la douleur de ses membres et tout le reste ainsi que cette main chaude… Mais… qui était donc avec lui ? Il essaya de plus ouvrir les yeux pour mieux distinguer ce visage et il le vit…

- Vous… vous êtes revenue ? Vous vous souvenez donc de moi ?

- Comment vous oublier…

- J'ai froid… Est-ce normal ? S'il vous plaît réchauffez-moi…

- Fermez vos yeux et laissez moi vous donner le baiser que vous m'aviez demandé…Et je vous apporterai la chaleur que vous attendez…

- Mes lèvres me brûlent et n'attendent que ça…

Il obéit et ferma donc ses yeux. La jeune fille se pencha en avant et malgré la saleté que présentait le jeune homme, elle effleura ses lèvres tendrement puis elle les entrouvrit et leur bouche se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre ardemment. Pour Charles c'était une vague de douceur car jusqu'à maintenant il ne ressentait que la douleur et là il avait de la chaleur humaine contre lui. Ces lèvres sur les siennes étaient chaudes et agréables, et leur langue mêlées… Il se sentit enfin revivre et quitter le monde de la souffrance.

Ern, un peu plus loin les regardait d'un air amusé :

- Bienvenue au pays des anges… dit-il à voix haute pour lui-même.

Quant à l'infirmière, le baiser lui procurait beaucoup moins de bien qu'à Charles bien qu'elle l'apprécia…Enlacée contre le jeune soldat les poux et autres insectes s'emparaient d'elle et lui grimpèrent le long du bras ainsi que sur le cou. Et puis l'odeur et le goût de la bouche de Charles lui avait installée une légère nausée permanente, mais elle l'embrassa tout de même car elle l'aimait…

La tête du jeune homme se mit de plus en plus à tourner et il sentit ses sens s'échapper. Il n'eut même plus la force d'embrasser sa bien aimée. Ses lèvres se séparèrent du baiser il tomba sur le sol boueux de la tranchée…

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

Quand il reprit connaissance il n'était plus dans la tranchée… Il était dans un lit propre qui sentait bon la lessive. Il avait été lavé, soigné, rasé et il était maintenant nu dans des draps confortables. Il se redressa péniblement, courbaturé, et regarda autour de lui.

Ses vêtements étaient pliés sur une chaise, il y avait une petite commode près de son lit et il avait l'air d'être dans un petit bâtiment servant d'hôpital. Il se sentait à peu près bien maintenant qu'il était propre mais il était toujours nauséeux. Il chercha à savoir combien de temps il était resté inconscient mais rien au tour de lui n'indiquait la date. Et puis comment avait-il atterrit ici déjà ? La mémoire lui revint alors tout d'un coup, l'infirmière, la douceur, le baiser… Rien que de penser à elle, son cœur se souleva dans sa poitrine comme s'il ressentait un très grand vertige et sa gorge se serra. Une émotion si forte qu'il crut qu'il allait vomir. Il respirait rapidement comme s'il venait de se faire un sprint sur quelques mètres. Il prit une grande inspiration et contrôla les battements de son cœur puis il tendit le bras pour attraper sa chemise sur la chaise. Mais à ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit et il sursauta, puis il se dépêcha de ramener les draps à lui pour cacher ses parties intimes. C'était elle… Un air amusé par son geste peignait son si joli visage.

- Ah, vous êtes réveillé ! remarqua-t-elle. Cela faisait plus de trois jours que vous dormiez, me languissant un peu plus à chaque fois de vous voir ouvrir les yeux.

Elle s'assit sur le lit du malade et le regarda d'un regard tendre et doux.

- C'est…c'est vous qui… qui m'avez soigné ? bafouilla Charles.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Soigné, lavé… Tout. Vous étiez si mal en point et j'ai bien cru que vous n'alliez jamais vous en sortir…

Le jeune soldat détourna les yeux et se mit à rougir à l'idée que cette jeune femme dont il était follement amoureux l'avait déjà vu complètement nu. Et de toute évidence elle pensa à la même chose car pendant une minute leur regard se fuyèrent. Puis il prit courageusement la parole :

- Je ne pouvais pas mourir sans connaître votre nom…

Elle fit passer une mèche derrière son oreille, geste qui la rendait encore plus belle aux yeux de Charles, et répondit :

- Rosaline…

Il répéta lentement son nom en savourant ce son qui sonnait si bien dans la bouche et se présenta lui-même à son tour :

- Je m'appelle Charles.

Ils se sourirent tous les deux en se regardant et restèrent plus d'une minute comme ça, s'admirant mutuellement. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule envie : se sauter dans les bras dans un baiser torride.

Ce fut Rosaline qui détourna les yeux la première, gênée devant ce regard si troublant et passionné. Charles, lui, essayait de modérer son envie de l'approcher et de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine sans aucun contrôle. Cela fit accélérer sa respiration il dut alors vite refouler sa passion. Puis il repensa à leur baiser… Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer alors qu'il n'était qu'un soldat puant lui ayant laissé un goût horrible dans la bouche ? Il devint alors tout pâle en se remémorant l'état de crasse dans lequel il était auparavant. Il dut se retenir de ne pas vomir… Et tous ces horribles souvenirs qui lui revenaient au galop dans sa tête…

- Vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta l'infirmière.

- Pardon…Excusez moi…murmura-t-il en sentant les larmes envahir ses yeux.

Elle monta tout à fait sur le lit et se rapprocha du jeune soldat pour lui presser gentiment le bras.

- Mais pardon de quoi ? fit-elle d'un ton doux.

- Pardon d'avoir du vous faire subir un tel supplice. Je vous ai souillé… Je…

- Chuut… le coupa-t-elle en plaçant ses doigts sur la bouche du jeune homme. Notre baiser était le plus pur qu'il soit, jamais on ne m'avait embrassé comme ça.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau mais cette fois n'hésitèrent plus : leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un fougueux baiser. Charles serra contre son corps nu celui de Rosaline pour apprécier encore plus le goût de sa bouche et son odeur si agréable. Il se sépara d'elle un rapide moment pour lui glisser :

- Oh Rosaline… Rend moi heureux. J'ai tellement eu mal…

Elle l'embrassa de plus belle en guise de réponse et ils s'étendirent sur le lit. Il lui déboutonna lentement le col de sa robe…Puis il la retira… Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut totalement nue.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Charles fut comblé…Rosaline le laissa exprimer tout son désir pour elle et au bout d'un long moment ils ne firent plus qu'un… Ils atteignirent tous les deux le sommet de la joie et de la plénitude.

Le jour fit place à la nuit et il s'endormirent épuisés l'un contre l'autre.

Il rêva de choses agréables. Il revit son village natal avec son clocher et ses habitants. Comme il lui manquait tant… Il aimerait tant y retourner, revivre enfin la paix là-bas auprès de sa chère Rosaline… Mais la guerre n'était pas terminée. Des images l'assaillirent alors, Ern son compagnon d'arme depuis toujours, le visage ravagé par la douleur. Lui qui était resté sur le front. Charles l'avait abandonné, il était un lâche. Puis tout à coup il réentendit le son des canons, les cris des mourants… Ils emplissaient sa tête de plus en plus fort que ça en devenait presque assourdissant.

Et puis il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur… Il essaya de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur mais il se dit que jamais il n'aurait la conscience tranquille s'il ne retournait pas aider les siens… Charles regarda Rosaline dormir à ses côtés : comme elle était belle, on aurait dit un ange. Oui… rien que pour revoir ce visage il savait qu'il allait réussir…

Il lui embrassa le front puis se leva lentement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il attrapa son uniforme et l'enfila, oh comme cela était dur de devoir réaffronter ses peurs !

Mais en voulant se diriger vers la porte, il trébucha sur le pied de la chaise ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Rosaline.

- Charles?

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

- Charles ? répéta-t-elle. Mais que fais-tu ?

- Je pars… Ils ont besoin de moi sur le front. Je suis désolé, c'est trop dur… Toutes ces voix qui hurlent à l'aide dans ma tête…Je ne suis pas à ma place ici.

- Mais…Je t'aime…

Sa voix mourut dans un sanglot. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça :

- Oh ne pleure pas. Ne laisse pas ton si joli visage aussi triste. Je reviendrai… Et quand la guerre sera finie on se retrouvera et on se mariera dans la petite chapelle de mon village, je te le promets. On se retrouvera là-bas. Tu m'attendras n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui je t'attendrai tous les jours…Mais c'est de ta bouche et des tes lèvres que j'ai besoin ! Je ne veux pas juste un souvenir…

- Je reviendrai…

- Mais tu n'es pas totalement guéri ! Et tu vas devoir retourner là-bas…

- Je suis bien. Et cette fois nous gagnerons la guerre !

Elle hocha la tête enfin consentante et pour conclure elle dit dans un souffle étouffé sous le poid du chagrin :

- Je t'attendrai. Et dès que la guerre sera terminée on se retrouvera.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa malgré les larmes qui lui envahirent les yeux. S'il n'était pas aussi torturé psychologiquement il lui aurait refait l'amour sur-le-champ mais il ne pouvait pas, de peur de ne jamais arriver à partir, et d'entendre à vie ces voix crier dans sa tête.

Puis dans un ultime élan il partit aussi vite qu'il le put pour ne pas avoir à se retourner.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**

Les jours devinrent des semaines, les semaines des mois sans que Charles ne donna aucun signe de vie à Rosaline. Puis 5 mois plus tard la guerre prit fin le 11 novembre 1918. Notre infirmière était entre temps tombée enceinte et avait attendu patiemment le retour de son soldat. Tous les jours à partir de là, comme elle l'avait promis, elle attendit son soldat tant aimé à la petite chapelle de son village. Elle passait ses journées à prier en attendant apercevoir le visage qu'elle chérissait par-dessus tout. Dans les semaines qui suivirent elle eut la joie de voir que des familles s'étaient reconstituées au village, mais aucune trace de Charles.

Un mois passa depuis la fin de la guerre. L'Etat avait commencé à ériger dans chaque église des tombes pour les soldats étant morts et ceux dont on qualifiait de « disparus ». Rosaline se rendit alors comme chaque jour à la chapelle du village natal de Charles et constata que durant la nuit les travaux avaient porté leurs fruits car plusieurs tombes murales et ancrées dans le sol s'étalaient devant elle. Rosaline lut un par un les noms inscrits sur le granit froid et eut le soulagement de constater que pour l'instant Charles n'y apparaissait pas. Mais soudain, elle remarqua une liste officielle posée sur l'autel, dedans s'élevaient les listes des prochaines personnes à enterrer au cimetière. Son cœur battit à tout rompre quand elle lut le nom de celui qu'elle avait tant attendu… _Charles…_ Elle crut alors que sa vie venait de s'arrêter là, c'était impossible, il lui avait fait la promesse… Elle s'effondra en larmes et se laissa tomber au sol. Elle portait en elle leur bébé qui n'aura jamais de père. Et comment avait-il pu ? Il lui avait juré qu'il reviendrait quoi qu'il arrive et il n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Elle aurait du lui empêcher de retourner là-bas, elle savait bien qu'il ne reviendrait jamais ! Ils avaient encore tant de choses à partager ensemble, une vie à construire…

Rosaline se releva et jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil sur la liste pour voir si elle n'avait pas imaginé ce nom. Non, il était toujours là écrit noir sur blanc, comme si c'était un châtiment.

- Non… Tu ne peux pas être mort… Ce n'est pas vrai… sanglota-t-elle.

Puis soudain, la lumière provenant de la double porte de la chapelle disparut, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de parvenir jusqu'à l'autel. Rosaline se retourna et distingua l'ombre d'une silhouette qui lui était si familière… Non ça ne pouvait pas être lui…

- Rosaline ? fit une voix qu'elle chérissait tant.

Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle courut jusqu'au nouvel arrivant pour se jeter dans ses bras :

- Charles ! C'est bien toi ? Ne suis-je pas en train de rêver ?

- C'est moi Rosaline, je suis revenu…chuchota le jeune homme en embrassant le visage qui lui avait tant manqué.

Ils pleuraient tous les deux ne voulant pas se séparer de leur étreinte de peur de se voir à nouveau éloignés l'un de l'autre.

- Je t'aime tant… murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi as-tu tant attendu pour revenir ?

- Parce que j'ai été envoyé dans un autre pays, puis là-bas j'ai été blessé et on a du me soigner sur place. Le temps de guérir complètement et de revenir il m'a fallu du temps. Et j'ai perdu mon ami Ern à la guerre, je me suis arrêté chez la famille du défunt lors de mon retour pour leur informer de la nouvelle.

- J'ai cru que tu étais mort… En te voyant inscrit sur l'une de ces listes…

- Chuuut… Le principal est que je sois là avec toi et avec notre futur enfant que je t'ai fait.

Rosaline sourit en constatant que Charles avait remarqué son ventre rebondi. Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser mais il lui dit :

- Est-ce bien chrétien de faire ça dans une église ?

- Charles, nous avons tant souffert. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi. Alors s'il te plaît embrasse-moi et oublions toutes ces horreurs juste un instant.

Il la regarda avec sérieux et s'empara fougueusement de ses lèvres si chaudes. Oui ils allaient commencer leur vie et n'en perdre aucune miette. Le futur s'élevait devant eux, ils avaient de nombreuses années à vivre ensemble et ils comptaient en profiter un maximum. La guerre était maintenant derrière eux, ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre…

**Fin**

_Voilà je voudrais voitre avis si vous en avez un car c'est une histoire qui m'a profondemment touchée lorsque je l'ai écrite et même si elle est peu originale j'apprécierai beaucoup des reviews!  
Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!  
Bisous_

_Elwïn_


End file.
